


My dear, you are more than perfect.

by CurrentlySimping



Series: Death's most precious [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Death, Female Harry Potter, Gen, How do I tag?, Trans Harry Potter, btw this is placed like in second year although its never mentioned lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlySimping/pseuds/CurrentlySimping
Summary: In which Harry and Death chat for a bit.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Death & Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey & Harry Potter
Series: Death's most precious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046992
Kudos: 39





	My dear, you are more than perfect.

Death is a very weird being. Death as a concept is very weird to mortals, like you just die and that it. There is nothing, more or less. First you’re a living breathing thing that has thoughts, memories, feelings, things- then when you die that’s all gone. Nothing is left. Nothing is gained. The worst part is that mortals do not know what happens, they can only guess. 

Some mortals think that when they die they just cease existing, others think that you go somewhere based on your deeds and actions, others think that they just stay there as a spirit that just stays in that world, and there are just countless other ideas, and stories about what happens when you die?

But something that still remains the same is that mortals generally fear the unknown, and will do anything to avoid it. 

**Some Mortals think they can cheat Death.**

“Death, what the hell are you laughing about?” asked their dear star.  
“Nothing, just how some mortals still can be so ‘impossibly thick’” replied Death quoting some of Harry's rants about mortals. Harry shrugged. “Am I wrong?’ “No, you are actually very correct.” replied Death evenly. 

Harry looked at the void that she was sitting at with this entity, and then as if coming to a realization asked “Death where are we?” The entity looked at her for a moment- and then just started laughing, not in a cruel way, in more of ‘is this bitch serious’ type of way. “In a void little star.” said Death after they stopped giggling. Harry looked at them in mocked offense. “Literally just asked you a reasonable question and you just laughed at me, okay I see how it is.” Harry said with mocked hurt in her voice. Deciding that maybe she didn’t actually want to know where Death brought her, she didn’t push it further.

“You know what I find the most peculiar thing about some mortals, little star?” said Death after they finished laughing completely. “ _You actually find something weird about mortals? Please do tell._ ”said Harry in complete utter amusement. “Well not all mortals do this, but some gender me? Like they literally have no idea what I actually am? It’s fine, just a little fascinating to me that some just decided that I am a man or woman. When in reality I am just Death; I’m- what is the term you told me the other day-” “Agender?” supplied Harry helpfully. “Yes, Agender! Thank you little star.” ending Death's interesting and insightful rant. 

Harry just shot Death a small smile. Although she couldn’t say for sure the entity seemed to smile back at her. “How is your transitioning going little star? asked Death trying their best to catch up with their favorite mortal. “It's going pretty good actually, I’m getting moved up to the girls dorms over spring break, and Madam Pomfrey is trying to find potions that would help me.” replied Harry with a smile that didn’t completely reach her eyes. “Is there something else you want to talk about? I know we don’t have a lot of time, little star but we can still-” said Death getting a little worried about their star. 

“No- no Death!... I don't feel comfortable talking about it yet, maybe next time.” said Harry, feeling guilty for worrying the entity, but she just is not yet ready to talk about it yet. “That’s fine, little star, when you’re ready” sighed Death. Harry nodded and grinned, a grin that for once reached her eyes.

**_She will come when she’s ready, have patience._ **

_I know. I know._

**_Also your time is running out._ **

_Fuck._

“Well little star it seems that our time together is ending.” said Death a little sadly. “Oh, well thank you Death for-” “It’s nothing little star, after all you are my favorite mortal.” said Death teasingly. “Yes, yes I know.” said Harry amused. “Will I see you soon again?” asked Harry with hopeful puppy eyes. 

_Cute_

“Soon little star very soon.” said Death mysteriously. Harry frowned in confusion, but she knew better than to ask, Death was a cryptid fucker when they wanted to be. “Well little star, this is our goodbye, remember to be good, to have fun every once in a while-” “And to eat every day, yes-yes I know Death.” “Cheeky little shite.” said Death, a bit amused.

_**You’re going soft** _

_Yeah I know, she really does bring the best out of things? Doesn’t she?_

  
“Well goodbye Death, I’ll miss you” said Harry a bit sad, she had to leave her favorite entity. “Goodbye little star.” said Death softly. 

Harry turned away to leave but she then suddenly stopped.  
  
_What is she-_

Harry ran back and hugged Death tightly as if they were her _most precious person_ ; In response Death hugged her back just as tightly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Harry suddenly woke up. She didn’t bother checking the time it probably was an ungodly hour, and she may have been sweating her bollocks off, but she still had a small soft happy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are having a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon! I value and appreciate your existence!! <3
> 
> Also I love constructive criticism, it helps me improve my writing so I don't mind it.
> 
> Anyways Bye!!!


End file.
